You Are So Evil, Fuji Syuusuke!
by NarutoandBleach
Summary: Ryoma Echizen was a force to be reckoned with, but when Fuji Syuusuke tries to make him stay at his home for a night, Ryoma is forced to do something that he doesn't want to do. How will his teammates react? Find out! FujiRyo Pairing.


**You are so Evil, Fuji Syuusuke**

 **Ryoma Echizen was a force to be reckoned with, but when Fuji-sempai tries to torment his kouhai in various ways, Ryoma is forced to do something that he doesn't want to do. How will his teammates react? Find out! FujiRyo Pairing.**

It was a sunny afternoon as usual and practice ended at its regular time. As for Ryoma, he was struggling to catch his breath after running so many laps and practicing at full force.

"Damn that buchou of mine! Always punishing me when I never did anything wrong." Muttered Ryoma.

"Saa, maybe it's because you did something to make him upset, isn't that right, Echizen?" chuckled Fuji as he pinched his kohai's cheeks.

"Will you stop doing that, Fuji-sempai?" said Ryoma indignantly as he batted his sempai's hands away.

"Please call me Fujiko." Corrected Fuji.

"Why should I?"

"Because you got a knack for disrespecting your sempais and I simply won't tolerate that. Perhaps its time for me to dish out some punishments for you." Smirked Fuji evilly.

"And why are you punishing me, Fujiko?"

'I just feel like doing it because you need to learn some manners."

Ryoma sighed in defeat while the other regulars looked at each other in awe.

"Nya! Fujiko is being evil to my Ochibi!" whined Kikumaru.

"He must be in a really good mood today." Added Taka.

"Eh? How can you tell?" asked Oishi.

"It's probably because of his smile." Added Inui as he scribbled some notes into his notebook. They walked over to Fuji and observed the scene.

"So what are you doing with Echizen, Fuji-san?" asked Momo.

"Nothing really, I just feel like spending time with him today." Smirked Fuji as he patted his kohai's hair.

"You… you are dating him, aren't you?" asked a shocked Oishi.

"Why, what gave you that idea?" asked Fuji.

"Less talking, get back to running!" barked the coach.

The students immediately went back to practice without uttering another word.

By the time school was over, Echizen walked home hoping that he could catch a few Zs. Unfortuantely, his phone started ringing the moment he walked in.

"Seishounen! I don't know how you ended up being my son, but it seems that your boyfriend is calling you on the phone. You should pick up since you are not interested in girls. Therefore, my only guess is that you are gay." Laughed his father.

"Whatever." Said Ryoma as he went upstairs to answer his phone.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Hello, echizen. Welcome to the sadist hotline."

 _That voice sounds oddly familiar…_

"The sadist hotline? Is this some sort of a blackmail scheme you are cooking up?"

"There is a difference between blackmail and extortion you know."

"I can see why you have issues."

"Echizen, let's talk about your problems."

"What problems do I have?"

"The fact that you are not interested in girls tells me you are more into guys. Second, you barely spend time with the girl of your dreams. Maybe you are starting to act like a pervert just like your father."

"And how do you…."

"Saa, I have my sources. So what say you, want to spend some time at my house?"

"Why, are you going to do something perverted to me?"

"Maa Maa, what gave you the idea of accusing me of being a pervert when I haven't started doing anything to you?"

"When you mentioned the phrase 'spend time at your house' you are trying to have sex with me."

"You certainly are a clever little smart-aleck. I will meet you outside of your house in 20 minutes. Don't be late."

"Fuji-sempai…." Before Echizen could continue, the line went dead.

"Thanks for nothing, Fuji-sempai." thought Ryoma to himself as he went towards the door waiting for his sadist sempai. Even his cat came into view.

About 20 minutes later, Fuji rang the doorbell and Echizen opened it. But before Echizen could say anything, the sadist immediately scooped up his kouhai and rushed out of the house.

"What is the meaning of this, Fuji-sempai? Put me down!" said Echizen has he struggled to free himself from Fuji, but it was no use.

"Nope, you are going to spend some time alone with me at my house. And don't worry, you will have some company with my dear Yumiko-chan and Yuuta. No one else will bother us." Smirked Fuji.

"Why are you trying to get your siblings involved in my personal life, Fuji-chan?"

"You called me Fuji-chan. You are so cute! Just wait till Kikumaru hears about this."

"You are trying to distort information out of me, aren't you?"

"I am _extorting_ them out of you."

"You must be possessed by the devil to break every rule in the book."

"Saa, what rules?"

"Sadist hotline rules."

"They didn't give me any rules to break."

"Did you order a rule book?"

"Nope."

"A manual, perhaps?"

Fuji rummaged through his bag and found no manual except for his brother's photos and Echizen's blackmail photos. He was smirking again. Yup, there was pure evil in Fuji-sempai despite being so kind and gentle on the outside.

"I hope you are not too worried about staying with my siblings."

"Why would I be worried? Besides, Yuuta-chan will be more than happy to see me."

"I'm glad you are seeing things my way." Smiled Fuji as he carried his beloved kohai into the house.

 **At Fuji's residence**

"We're home!" called Fuji from the front door.

"Fuji-chan, glad you could make it home! I see you brought a guest over, very nice, make yourself at home, Echizen-kun." Smirked Yumiko.

"Arigato, Yumiko-chan." He said respectfully before turning his attention towards Fuji.

"Are you out of your mind? Why the hell am I here?" he demanded.

"Echizen-san is right, why'd you brought him here, Aniki?" said a voice from upstairs.

"Why to let him spend the night in my room of course." Smiled Fuji angelically.

Yuuta looked like he was about to throw up as he rushed downstairs and moved Echizen to the side of the room.

"Baka Aniki! You are not doing what I think you're doing, right?"

"If Echizen doesn't comply with me, I can always feed him some of the Inui juice that my colleague left in our fridge."

"That's so mean! You are practically blackmailing him into doing things he doesn't want to do."

"Relax, my darling Yuuta-chan. What harm could I possibly bring to my darling little kohai?"

With that said, Yuuta just sighed knowing that there was no way he could outsmart his sadist brother in a game of wits. As Fuji went upstairs to clear his bed, Ryoma took a seat on the sofa to relax his body after a long workout at school while yuuta sat down next to him reading a magazine.

"The nerve of that sadist Fuji bringing me here uninvited. What the hell was he thinking?"

"Are you upset at my aniki?" asked Yuuta

"Not only am I upset, I am PISSED! I was supposed to enjoy a lovely dinner at home until I was called here. I hope I am not intruding."

"Oh no, not at all. You're always welcome here any time." smiled Yuuta

"Thanks, Yuuta-sempai. But seriously, Fuji-sempai is unfit to be my lover."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because your brother is the most sadistic, insane bastard that defies reason and logic. He twists words and phrases, making us impossible to communicate with him."

"Saa, I heard that, Echizen. If I am insane, than you are the most deliciously screwable little uke that ever existed on this planet. If you fail to comply with my sexual education, then you will suffer my sadistic tendencies." Called Fuji from upstairs.

"I am not falling for your tricks, sadist!"

"Maa, just wait till you are in my bed naked. Maybe then I can change your mind."

"I am not your uke, sadist!"

"Pretty soon you are going to me mine!"

"Aniki, stop tormenting Ryoma!" shouted Yuuta.

"Saa, even yuuta-chan wants a piece of my kohai. Why don't you kiss him on the lips?"

Yuuta had the urge to smack his brother right across his face for insinuating something so stupid. Luckily, Ryoma restrained the st Rudolph speedster and settled him down on the couch/

"This will only last for one night. Bear with me okay? And please try to burn the photo after Fuji takes it with his camera." Continued Ryoma.

"Gladly."

Ryoma went upstairs towards Fuji's room and settled himself next to his sempai. He had no idea exactly what was in store for him.

"Why did I agree to be your lover?" mused Echizen.

"Because you are meant for me and no one else." Said Fuji as he slowly got up and moved Echizen face up onto the bed sheets before clutching him tightly.

"Fujiko-chan, are you serious about having a relationship with me? Is this what you meant by spending a night with me?"

"Saa, of course. Were you expecting a wedding or something?"

"I think monkey king kisses a lot better than you do, Fuji-chan."

"Saa, really? Are you cheating on me or something?"

Elsewhere in Hyotei

"Achoo!"

The voice of that sneeze could only come from keigo himself.

"Are you okay, Keigo-bocchama?"

"I'm fine, but I got a feeling that some brat is talking about me."

Back to Fuji's residence….

"Why would I cheat on you? Are you planning to tell Momo and everyone else about what we did tonight?"

"If you want me to then I will be more than happy to use those photos as blackmail in school on Monday."

"Don't even think about it."

"Only if you kiss me, I will not spread the photos."

Ryoma did as he was told and immediately held onto Fuji tightly without letting him go. Yup, Fuji wanted this to happen and Ryoma didn't want to do it in the first place. He would be looking at consequences from Inui if he didn't go through with the kissing part. After that was done, Fuji took out his phone and began snapping photos of them in bed.

"Fuji-sempai, you promised not to take those photos!"

"Saa, I never made a promise."

"There will be no bed activities for a month."

"Mou, I'm hurt ryo-chan. How could you think of such a punishment for your beloved sempai?" smirked fuji as he continued kissing Ryoma. "I'm never going to let you go. What are you going to do now?"

"Maybe I could strip myself naked and have sex with you."

"Saa, that sounds like a great plan."

The following week at Seigaku….

"BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Momo. "Did you really spend a night at Fuji's house? I hope you lost your virginity in there."

"Ochibi, you are so lucky! I want to spread my love to you as well." Whined Eiji as he glomped his kohai. Unfortunately, Ryoma pushed his bear-hugging sempai away slowly.

"None of you will speak of this to Tezuka-buchou or you will be running laps till you graduate!" barked Ryoma.

Most of the regulars were cringing at that remark from the tennis prodigy as he stormed off the tennis courts and into the school building, slamming the door behind him. Even oishi was surprised that Ryoma would be in such a bad mood today.

Elsewhere in the classroom, Tezuka watched from the open window and smiled. "That's my pillar of support!" he thought to himself before turning his attention towards Fuji.

"What did you do to him last night?"

"Maa, I thought it was for his best interest."

"FUJI!" shouted Tezuka.

"At least he looked good naked in bed last night."

"Burn those pictures immediately or I will do it for you, do I make myself clear?" warned Tezuka.

"Gomen! Gomen!" said Fuji nervously.

Yup, Fuji was a sadist after all. Nothing can get through to him since he is immune to just about everything.

"I do not ever want to spend a night with you ever again. You are so evil, Fuji Syuusuke." Mused Ryoma from inside the classroom. He was prepared to unleash hell upon the sadist in the coming weeks.

The End.


End file.
